Test values are conventionally registered by measuring devices and displayed on a display device. This display device is conventionally formed by a plurality of pixels. Accordingly, several test curves are often displayed in an overlapping manner on the display device. In this context, individual pixels form a part of several test curves. In order to display all of the test curves without a loss of information, it is therefore necessary to reserve a corresponding storage depth for each individual pixel. Especially with a high-resolution display device and a large number of displayable test curves, this is associated with a very large storage requirement.
DE 10 2008 053 204 A1 discloses a method for generating a histogram with mixed compartmental storage. Exploiting prior knowledge about the probability of occurrence, different storage depths for fixed addresses are reserved accordingly. The method disclosed in that context is disadvantageous, because it functions only by exploiting prior knowledge about the probability of occurrence.
A need therefore exists for providing a measuring method and a measuring device, which allow an efficient storage of the test values without prior knowledge 30 about the test values.